


Mystery Photos

by QueenofNaps



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Angst and Humor, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Deadpool being Deadpool, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, My First Spideypool Fic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Photography, Precious Peter Parker, Smut, Spider-Man Kiss, Stalking, Superhusbands, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Villains, Wade Wilson is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofNaps/pseuds/QueenofNaps
Summary: While Spider-Man is fighting crime, Deadpool takes lots of pictures of him. Spidey, discovering that there is always a white flashing light near wherever he was fighting crime, is determined to find out who is taking pictures of him. Little does he know that when he finds out his stalker's identity, he will fall in love with him, and they will both change each other's lives for the better. They will become the ultimate power couple, fighting crimes together in the streets, and being romantic, and sometimes fucking each other, in the sheets.Basically, Spideypool being perfect for each other because I need it in my life





	1. A Very Very Short Intro- About Me and My Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone.
> 
> So this was a story that I was writing on Wattpad and then realised that I have 16 whole chapters planned and it'll be such a waste not to continue on with it. Since Spideypool is a beautiful ship and before I discovered Yoonmin, they were my OTP.

~Peter's POV~

My name is Peter Parker! I am also known as the Amazing Spider-Man, in these parts. I fight crime in my hometown of Queens, in the Big Apple, also known as New York. I have had my powers for about a year now and as well as fighting crime as Spider-Man, I have to balance college life on top of it. Sometimes, this all felt like too much. For example, about 6 months ago, I had to temporarily stop being Spider-Man to concentrate more on my studies and my ex-girlfriend, Mary Jane Watson. We soon broke it off, but I still fought crime as Spider-Man, while balancing my social life alongside it (that was a piece of irony as I really do not have a social life). But everything changed one fateful day when I met the one person who I would spend the rest of my life with. And it wasn’t who I suspected.


	2. Mystery Photos

Spidey-Log- A Diary of Me Being A Hero

It all began 6 months ago. was chasing some punks down a dark and dingy alleyway, who seemed to think that robbing a bank would make them popular with the people of the city. And yes, they may have been robbing the bank to feed their families and I would have helped them out if that was the case. But despite if that was true or not, it was still my job as the people’s friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man (I came up with that tagline shortly after I became Spider-Man), to protect the city from criminals and villains. And these people were considered criminals and crafty ones too.

After racing them down the alleyway, I tied one up on the wall with my handy web shooters, (I made them myself) and began to do what I do best. Make witty and sarcastic comments and puns while he was struggling and struggling to get out of the little web bed that I made just for him. I know, I’m a nice person. But yet again, I made the same mistake that I quite often make, while dealing with criminals.

While I was so engrossed in making hilarious puns and comments to the guy tied up in my webs, his associate escaped! He was right in front of me and yet he escaped. I’ve often made this mistake and it’s been really hard to not beat myself up over it. But yet, I never learn. I’ve had talks with Nick Fury about my habit of letting villains get away and, his precise words, “Growing up.”

Yes being Spider-Man requires immaturity and jokes but not too much as to go against my motto, “With great power comes great responsibility.” Joking for me is part of the job description for being Spider-Man. But at least I’m not as bad as Deadpool!

As I was chasing the criminal, I began to reflect on this and, in specifically, Deadpool. The merc with a mouth. I’d never actually met him at this point, but I’d heard so much about him. This was the man who left a trail of dead bodies wherever he went. The news portrayed him as a monster and I guess they were right. But I’m sure he had his reasons for doing what he does.

Maybe he was hired to kill others or maybe these other people worked for an evil secret organisation or something? Maybe he was brainwashed by Hydra, into becoming an evil super soldier, like what happened to one of my dad’s best friends, Bucky Barnes.

I forgot to mention that I have 2 dads, Tony Stark, AKA: Iron Man, and Steve Rogers, AKA: Captain America. Of course, they’re very well-known superheroes, so their relationship has been seen all over the media. What the media didn’t know, is that Tony and Steve have a son with super powers. If the media knew, then everyone would know my identity as Spider-Man and this includes my worst enemies, like the Green Goblin, Venom and Rhino.

If they knew who I really am, they would crush me, as a spider crushes its’ prey before eating it, (see what I did there). But nobody knew my identity except from my dads’ and my 3 friends, Harry, Mary Jane and Gwen. And I intended to keep it that way.

After what seemed like forever, I actually managed to catch up to the punk whom I was chasing. I was exhausted by the time it happened though. My legs, no, my whole body felt like wobbling jello off a delicate china plate and I had a really bad stitch in my upper right-hand stomach. But that was to be expected from running what seemed to me like 100 miles. Obviously, it wasn’t, but it felt like it was.

At least I had caught up to the guy though. I left his little friend in his web bed that I made for him before I had to participate in a little game that I like to call ‘Chase the Thug.’ The cops could deal with the thug tied up in the webs. I’ve often left criminals tied up against alleyway walls to be found by the cops. I purposely make sure that escape isn’t possible, as I tie them up with spider silk, which has a strength of just over 178 kg per square millimetre, which means that the criminals won’t be able to escape any time soon.

Every time the police find a criminal I tied up in a web, they always know it was me. Why else would a criminal be tied up in a giant web, but just to be sure that they know, I put a note in the webs, and the note always says, “Courtesy of your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man.” Due to this, I knew that the guy I left that night was in good hands and would be brought to justice. It was the other guy that needed my attention and I had finally caught up with him.

It all seemed great for me at that moment, but like all great moments, the moment sadly passed. I had this guy in my sight and I was trying to think of walls in which I could web him up to. I had just found the perfect spot, where he could have been easy access for the police, when all of a sudden, and out of nowhere, I saw something. A flash.

It was a white flash that could be seen from just across the street. At the time, I had no idea what the flash was, and I thought it was just my eyes and mind, joining forces to play tricks on me. But then I saw it flash repeatedly and I began to get suspicious, scared even. What was this flash? And why was this happening while I was trying to catch some criminals?

I began to come up with some theories about this constant white flashing. It could have been villains trying to lure me into a trap. But if that was true, then surely, they could have come up with a better plan than white flashing lights. I began to narrow it down as to which villain could be causing the white flashes. 

My best guess was that it was Venom. Maybe Venom was trying to lure me in by pretending it was not him, by flashing white lights instead of black. Yeah, that could have been it. After all, I personally think that the colour white suits him more than the colour black.

Another theory that I had, was that a group of thugs had maybe escaped from jail and were trying to find me by using a white flashlight to track me in the dark. I began to panic and speculate about this theory and the reason why I was so panicked about this, was that I believed that it could have actually been true. After all, it was more logical and realistic than my Venom theory.

The problem with overthinking things though, is that you lose track of the present moment and sink into the rabbit hole of your own thoughts. And I made the terrible mistake of doing exactly that.  
I let him get away! Yep, I spent so long speculating on my theory and panicking and planning a way out of this mess when, while I was doing this, the criminal, who I had just caught up to, had escaped. He was right under my nose and he escaped. I felt awful about this, ineffective even and I began to think about the situation in which I was in. My aloofness and my obsession with my own thoughts had caused me to fail with the one thing that I was supposed to do right.

The worst thing about this, is that this wasn’t the first time that villains had gotten away, due to me getting distracted or overthinking things. I seriously needed help on how to resolve this, in order to make me a more effective hero. I felt sick to my stomach and I felt exhausted, so I decided that I needed to call it a night. Maybe I would be in a better state of mind and matter, when I woke up the next morning?

So, I decided to swing my way across the city, back to my house. Well, it isn’t a house, it’s the snazzy and futuristic Stark Tower. I always like to, after a hard night’s work fighting crime, swing my way across the city. New York is a beautiful city and I always gaze my eyes at the beautiful lights, glistening like tiny little pixies in a dark but magical forest. When I’m swinging, I feel at one with the city and that’s how I felt that day while swinging. There was a cool breeze and beautiful scenery, what more could I ask for?

After a few minutes (My webs are an incredibly quick mode of transport), I managed to land perfectly, as a cat manages to land on its’ feet after a fall, on the upper balcony of Stark Tower, where my room is. Tony and Steve knew where I was (I had to agree to certain circumstances when I became Spider-Man, such as to undertake specific training programs, if Tony or Steve felt that my skills that are needed for being a hero, were lacking), so they had decided to go to bed knowing that I was safe. (Well, sort of!) 

As I climbed into my soft cozy haven of a bed, I didn’t even have the energy to reflect on the events of that day. I was too exhausted for it and I fell into the sweet land of sleep, within 5 minutes.


End file.
